The End of the First Generation
by ShadowZon3r
Summary: The King comes back from a meeting with the other kings to find something he never wanted to see in his life. Rated M just to be safe and for future chapters. Slight Crossover at end of story.
1. The End of the King's Reign

**A/N I do not own Finn, Jake, the Ice King, or Princess Bubblegum. I wish I did. The idea is mine, though. Please Review. It is quite helpful and always encouraged.**

There was once a time when all of the people of Ooo were in one kingdom. Their king was wise and fair and their queen was the most respected, most renowned, and most knowledgeable queen the world has ever seen. One day, while the king was away on business, the queen was kidnapped by an evil being who struck fear into those who see him. When the king came back from his meeting with the kings of the surrounding kingdoms, he notices that nobody is outside. Nobody is buying anything or talking to anybody, not even in the town square, which is the busiest place in the kingdom, even at night. As tired as he is from the long journey he had just finished,  
his senses are heightened and on full alert, expecting anything that could possibly go wrong. His mind turns to the recent meeting. Some of the kings of the surrounding kingdoms have been having problems with other people trying to invade their kingdom, and he immediately heads for his castle to make sure his wife is okay. He heads to the main entrance to find it blocked from the inside by something that even he, with his superhuman strength, cannot move. He then heads to the side entrance of his castle, which he made specifically for the offchance that his kingdom would be under siege. He heads up the winding stairs thinking to himself, "why didn't I make this less winding these stairs are murder," then realizing that he made them for siege purposes only and never really planned on ever using them.

The king makes his way up the winding stairs yntil he comes to the junction of the two staircases, the one from the main entrance and the one from the side entrance, and heads down the main staircase, the one that leads to the front entrance, and finds that it has been blocked by a giant boulder. He briefly wonders how a giant boulder managed to be inside his castle, but he then remembers the reason what his goal was. He heads back up the stairs and notices that the junction, which was initially a wide step, was a landing. The king, too tired to care, sits down near the staircase that leads up to the courtroom, which was in the middle of his castle, and is immediately beset by these odd human-like creatures. They were issuing from seemingly nowhere and were fast approaching the king. He, off of instinct, unsheaths his sword and prepares for a long, grueling fight. The creatures atatck him and he quickly dispatches them. A terrifying thought comes to his mind. He thinks, "what if there are more in the castle proper. I need to head upstairs quickly and hope to God that my wife is okay."

He heads up the remaining stairs quickly and dispatches any creatures that block hiss way or try to approach him. Most of the creatures run away from him, seeing the fire in his eyes and the sword he carries. He arrives at the courtroom to find it in complete disarray, with some objects broken and even more objects strewn around the room. He senses that there was some sort of struggle in here and immediately thinks of his wife. He heads to their bed chambers to find his wife's ring on the floor. She never took off the ring because she felt that that was their sign of everlasting love. He heads back into the courtroom and heads towards the one part of that massive room that he can't see from the entrance. He makes his way towards the thrones where ha and his wife would sit at during a court proceedings and nearly drops his sword and cry.


	2. The Beginning of Lucifer's Occupation

**A/N I do not own Finn, Jake, the Ice King, or Princess Bubblegum. I wish I did. It would make things much easier. Please Review. It is quite helpful and always encouraged.**

The queen, Velma Rosalina Bubblegum, is headless as well as the king's friend Billy's wife, Violet Annamarie Harmand, who is lying next to Velma. While the king is processing this horrible scene, the evil being steps out of the shadows of a nearby alcove and says "I take it these two meant something to you. It was cruel of me to kill them the way I did, but I am a cruel being."

The King looks at this evil being and says "how could you do such a thing. Draw your sword and prepare to defend yourself." The being laughs. " Do you think that you can stop me. you are weak and mortal, and your sword will break if it touches me. I am no ordinary person. I am Lucifer, King of Deception, Ruler of all that is Evil and Malicious. Try to kill me, I dare you to try. You try to hide it in your words, but I can tell you are scared out of your skin."

While it is true that the king was scared, the image of the queen, headless, makes him blind with rage.. He rushes at Lucifer swinging his sword wildly. Lucifer, with but one touch, propels the King into the wall behind him. "You can try all you want Cody. That's right, I know your name. You can try to kill me all you wish, but I am much too strong and quick with my hands for you to even touch me." The King says "so you know my name. That's good, it saves time on introductions. You're right about most of it, but there is one part, one crucial part, you are wrong about."

"What is that?"

"As quick as you may be with your hands, you didn't stop my blade from slicing your "impervious" skin"

"What? No! That is impossible. No blade can cut into my skin except the sword "conveniently" called 'Lucifer's Bane.' But since you're so fast, would you care to try your luck again."

"Why not?"

The King rushes at Lucifer again, wildly missing this time. The resulting Force Push from Lucifer reopens the wound near Cody's heart and sends Cody flying out of the castle window. The citizens of his kingdom, seeing their King flying out of the window, run wildly away from the castle and out of the kingdom. The King picks himself up off of the ground, and because he cannot stop Lucifer, he vows to avenge his wife's death and runs out of his own kingdom into an unknown forest. After this event all talk of where the King is, if he is still alive, or where his son is, ceases, and the citizens create their own kingdoms, and as a reminder of the kingdom they came from, name the land Ooo.


	3. The King's Childhood

**A/N I do not own Finn, Jake, the Ice King, or Princess Bubblegum. I wish I did. It would make things much easier. However, I do own the King and the name of his sword as well as his symbol. Please Review. It is quite helpful and always encouraged.**

Cody rests in a remote stretch of forest, a forest unknown to him, and as he rests he sees his life from when he was born to his removal from his castle. He remembers his beginnings and analyzes his memories, hoping to find a way to defeat Lucifer.

Cody was playing inside King Bubblegum's castle with his friend, Billy, because no one except the military and the king were allowed outside of the castle. Cody and Billy were swordfighting, with wooden swords, around the castle until they are in front of the Exhibition Room. Cody sees a sword in the very back of the Exhibition Room. Billy asks him, 'what are you looking at, Cody? I know you don't care for paintings or suits of armor, so what are you staring at?"

Cody responds, "That sword in the very back."

"What sword?"

"What do you mean 'what sword?'"

"I mean I don't see a sword, so I'm wondering where you see this sword. You and I both know that I have better eyesight than you."

"You mean you don't see that sword in the display case, in the very back of the Exhibition Room?"

"Yes. how can you see that far? I mean, the room is 1200 feet by 60 feet by 60 feet, so how can you see the back of the room but I can't?"

"I don't know. All I know is that that sword looks freaking amazing."

Cody walks to the back of the Exhibition Room, with Billy next to him. Billy says, "How in the world did you see that sword? Hmm, what's this?" Billy sees something engraved into some metal below the sword and reads it aloud. "It says that "Only the true, wise king of Ooo can take this sword and live to tell the tale. All enemies of this King will fear him and all allies of the King will rejoice at the sight of him." What does that mean? I thought King Bubblegum was the King? What is Ooo?"

Cody says, "I don't know. I'm just as clueless as you are. Maybe we should tell the King about this."

"I agree. Let's go."


	4. The History of the Dragon Express

**A/N I do not own Finn, Jake, the Ice King, or Princess Bubblegum. I wish I did. It would make things much easier. I own the Dragon Express. Please Review. It is quite helpful and always encouraged.**

"I ask that you place the Dragon Express in a locked display case, with the key on a key rack a few inches from the display case. Whoever grabs that key will have one minute to unlock the display case, get the sword, and escape before the ceiling comes down on them, crushing them to death. Once the key has been grabbed there will be no stopping the ceiling from coming down until it has come down. You, meaning whoever tries to grab it, can put the key back on the key rack if you want to, but it will not stop the ceiling from coming down. This is how your citizens will know that your descendant is among them and that Ooo's Savior will lead them to victory."

The First King, reluctantly, does as the Prophet says and that sword has never left that room since then. Many people, claiming to be the First King's descendants, have tried to take the sword, but none have succeeded. Cody, you are one of the First King's descendants, but I do not know if even you can escape that room alive with that sword in your hand. Your ancestors, after the First King, have all tried, but they never came out. It is said that the true, wise King of Ooo will be called by the sword and he will be able to see the sword from a distance where no one else can. However, if you are the King, then that means I will die on the battlefield shortly after, for the Prophet said, "Your kingship will be taken over by those who are not your descendants. When your descendant escapes the room with the sword then the King of this kingdom will die on the battlefield and your descendant will become King, but without the knowledge of how to be a King or the King's responsibilities."

And so, even though you are the King's descendant, I ask you not to try and take the sword unless you feel you are ready."

Cody responds, "Yes, my lord. I have one question I would like to ask."

"What is it, Cody?"

"If I do escape that room with the sword, do I have your permission to marry your daughter as we love each other already?"

"If you succeed, then yes, you may marry my daughter."

"Thank you, my lord. I think I am the King of Ooo, sir."

"What"

"I saw the Dragon Express long before Billy saw it and we all know he has far better eyesight than I do. When I started to walk towards the sword, I felt as if I was called and it took all I had to not take the sword when it was in front of me."

"Oh, no. My death may be nearer than I thought."

"Relax, my king. I do not feel ready to take the sword yet. You will reign for at least a few more years before I will feel ready to take the sword."

"Very well then. That is the story of the Dragon Express and what the engraving means."

"Thank you, my liege. I will leave now."

"Goodbye for now, Cody."

"Goodbye, my lord."

Cody leaves the King's chambers and says to Billy "I may be the King of Ooo. Just think of it Billy, me, king of a kingdom."

Billy says," Yes, but Cody what about King Bubblegum, or his daughters, or even me. What about us?"

"You're right, Billy. The King is a good man and doesn't deserve to die, but if I don't take the sword then the castle will be destroyed. We both know that we cannot withstand another attack. His daughter, Diana, will be kept safe, and his daughter, Velma, will be my wife. Not to mention that you will be at my side if you so choose."

"That's not what I meant."

"I know. You meant about how you and the princesses will feel when he dies. I will feel just as bad as you three will because he raised me, but I have no choice in the matter. I would do anything for the King because he is a father to me, but I have to do this for the good of the entire kingdom. My hands are tied, so to speak. I have no choice but to take that sword, but not right now. I am not yet ready, and I will bide my time until I feel ready enough."


	5. The Taking of the Dragon Express

**A/N Sorry for the slow updates. From now on updates will take place every Wednesday and Saturday until complete. I don't own Adventure Time or any of the references to that show. I do however own the King, the name of the swords ( with the exception of the Enchiridion), and the kingdom.**

"I ask that you place the Dragon Express in a locked display case, with the key on a key rack a few inches from the display case. Whoever grabs that key will have one minute to unlock the display case, get the sword, and escape before the ceiling comes down on them, crushing them to death. Once the key has been grabbed there will be no stopping the ceiling from coming down until it has come down. You, meaning whoever tries to grab it, can put the key back on the key rack if you want to, but it will not stop the ceiling from coming down. This is how your citizens will know that your descendant is among them and that Ooo's Savior will lead them to victory."

The First King, reluctantly, does as the Prophet says and that sword has never left that room since then. Many people, claiming to be the First King's descendants, have tried to take the sword, but none have succeeded. Cody, you are one of the First King's descendants, but I do not know if even you can escape that room alive with that sword in your hand. Your ancestors, after the First King, have all tried, but they never came out. It is said that the true, wise King of Ooo will be called by the sword and he will be able to see the sword from a distance where no one else can. However, if you are the King, then that means I will die on the battlefield shortly after, for the Prophet said, "Your kingship will be taken over by those who are not your descendants. When your descendant escapes the room with the sword then the King of this kingdom will die on the battlefield and your descendant will become King, but without the knowledge of how to be a King or the King's responsibilities."

And so, even though you are the King's descendant, I ask you not to try and take the sword unless you feel you are ready."

Cody responds, "Yes, my lord. I have one question I would like to ask."

"What is it, Cody?"

"If I do escape that room with the sword, do I have your permission to marry your daughter as we love each other already?"

"If you succeed, then yes, you may marry my daughter."

"Thank you, my lord. I think I am the King of Ooo, sir."

"What"

"I saw the Dragon Express long before Billy saw it and we all know he has far better eyesight than I do. When I started to walk towards the sword, I felt as if I was called and it took all I had to not take the sword when it was in front of me."

"Oh, no. My death may be nearer than I thought."

"Relax, my king. I do not feel ready to take the sword yet. You will reign for at least a few more years before I will feel ready to take the sword."

"Very well then. That is the story of the Dragon Express and what the engraving means."

"Thank you, my liege. I will leave now."

"Goodbye for now, Cody."

"Goodbye, my lord."

Cody leaves the King's chambers and says to Billy "I may be the King of Ooo. Just think of it Billy, me, king of a kingdom."

Billy says," Yes, but Cody what about King Bubblegum, or his daughters, or even me. What about us?"

"You're right, Billy. The King is a good man and doesn't deserve to die, but if I don't take the sword then the castle will be destroyed. We both know that we cannot withstand another attack. His daughter, Diana, will be kept safe, and his daughter, Velma, will be my wife. Not to mention that you will be at my side if you so choose."

"That's not what I meant."

"I know. You meant about how you and the princesses will feel when he dies. I will feel just as bad as you three will because he raised me, but I have no choice in the matter. I would do anything for the King because he is a father to me, but I have to do this for the good of the entire kingdom. My hands are tied, so to speak. I have no choice but to take that sword, but not right now. I am not yet ready, and I will bide my time until I feel ready enough."


End file.
